


Hazard

by colberry



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, M/M, Relationship of Convenience, Ruki needs caller ID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colberry/pseuds/colberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ruki picks up after the first ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazard

** **

**i.**  
  
 _Aoi was never safe._  
  
He's ghost bones, accelerators, and drops of arsenic.  
  
Stark crimson stains his lips -  
chapped and torn from smoking cigarettes too hard  
  
and saying _i-love-you's_ too fast.  
  
With a chaste kiss to his midnights, he coils his heart tight along snapped strings and empty flasks, fingers hovering over familiar numbers _(Kou-Uru-Shima)_ until there's not enough darkness left to hide beneath  
  
His thumb slips, dialing the wrong number.  But when Ruki picks up, it's not a rush of _"never mind, it's not you that I -"_ \-- Aoi presses his lips closer against the receiver and breathes in.  
  
 **ii.**  
  
 _"You're so fucking wasted, Aoi."  
  
"I can't let you, Aoi."  
  
"I'm not him, Aoi."  
  
"Fuck, Aoi."_  
  
 **iii.**  
  
Because he's the one who smashes his lips against the mic at impromptu moments and screams, static choking him - and making his mouth tingle with promises he would have loved to whisper as they laid there, tangled in those black sheets and short blond-red-brown hair and _what-if-but-what-if_.  
  
And he would have loved to whisper into his collarbone as they both brushed against the sweet little death:  
  
 _Taka -_ because Aoi knows what it feels like to wish and hope and count fickle comets for something that keeps slipping from your grasp, knows the younger is pleading behind his closed eyes and shaking pants as the world rattles apart - _shima_.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ: May 30th, 2012


End file.
